El sueño del muerto
by Misari
Summary: Yo. ¿Yo? Tú. Nosotros. ¿Quién? No. [Amigo Invisible]


Eh, me costó, y la verdad es que no se muy bien qué me salió, sesh. Quería hacer honor a mi primer fic de Ken-chan y Haise y no estoy muy convencida, pero qué se le va a hacer, se me acabó el tiempo. Ya, aviso que no tiene más que un pequeño -y confuso- spoiler de los últimos capítulos de Re:, so, nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Aclaraciones:** TG y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo de Ishida Sui. Este fic participa del Reto "¡Amigo Invisible!" del Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para Fans de Tokyo Ghoul_. Me toco **Cassie** (mi querida Richie) y tomé la última petición que hizo; quería algo de Ken-chan y Haise y espero haberla hecho medianamente feliz con esta cosa. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **El sueño del muerto**_

 _(cuando el sueño la abrazó, yo robé mi mano, cubrí sus sueños, vi la miel ocultarse tras sus párpados, recé por dos piernas milagrosas, me incliné sobre los latidos de su corazón, si trigo sobre mármol y sueño. Una gota de mi sangre lloró, temblé... el jardín duerme en mi lecho)_

 _Mahmud Darwish._

* * *

 **i**

Yo.

¿Yo?

Tú.

Nosotros.

¿Quién?

No.

 **ii.**

Está parado sobre un ajedrez inmenso de azulejos blancos y negros que se corta abruptamente en la oscuridad. No se pierde como el mar en el horizonte, de a poco, despacio, creando el espejismo sobre que la tierra es cuadrada y al final de la línea que separa la tierra del cielo se encuentran monstruos esperando destruir hasta los navíos más fieros. No. La oscuridad de pronto engulle el cuarto, la devora con un _plop_ silencioso, los azulejos negros se mezclan con ella y los azulejos blancos desaparecen.

«Son cuentos de piratas de parches y un solo ojo» sisea una voz en la oscuridad.

La respiración se le corta –preferiría que le cortasen la garganta- y los músculos se le tensan –preferiría que se los extirparan-, todo su cuerpo de golpe convertido en una masa de nervios expuestos ante los monstruos al final del (cuarto) mar. ¡No quiere escuchar sobre historias de piratas, de parches, de sólo un ojo! ¡No le interesa!

«Ha ha ha, ¿estás seguro?», vuelve a sisear.

 _¡Sí!_ Quiere gritar. _¡Sí, estoy seguro!_ Quiere hacerlo. _¡Aléjate de mí!_ Pero no lo hace.

Sólo hacen ecos en sus labios podridos que saben a sangre y tripas y carne y sustancias extrañas sin alejarse de ellos. En la oscuridad parecen moverse unas sombras -¡¿cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿cómo es posible que _las vea_?!- que arrastran perezosas sus garras, sus sonrisas torcidas, sus bocas manchadas, sus mil menos siete patitas y sus palabras endulzadas con sal. Son… son los monstruos al final del mar.

Monstruos que lo vienen a clamar.

Se desespera. Preferiría… (¿qué? ¿qué preferiría?).

—Haise, Haise, Haise —unos zapatos asoman por la base de la oscuridad—. Son solos cuentos sobre un par de monstruos olvidados. Ya a nadie le interesan.

 **i.**

Yo.

¿Yo?

Tú.

Nosotros.

¿Quién?

No.

 **iii.**

El ajedrez no tiene piezas. Por lo menos no a simple vista.

Haise descubre que no es un ajedrez propiamente dicho. Tiene pasillos laaargos. Tiene cuartos con puertas cerradas bajo ciento tres candados; detrás de ellas se escuchan gritos mudos que le carcomen la piel y le hacen picar los ojos. No es tampoco cuadrado, sino que se estira en ángulos imposibles y retorcidos que deleitarían al arte surrealista y espantarían a la arquitectura moderna. A veces, en el centro, aparece una silla de madera, solitaria, como clamando el lugar para sí. Otras, simplemente no hay nada. Nada, ni pasillos, ni puertas, ni gritos, ni ángulos ni sillas.

Sólo él.

(y la primera pieza del tablero)

El monstruo al final del mar emerge de la oscuridad y no es nadie más que un niño con el cabello blanco del espanto y dos ojos que parecen condensar toda la felicidad y toda la tristeza del mundo entero. Tiene las manos y la boca manchadas, las uñas negras, y de las mejillas parecen escurrirse lágrimas (sólo que cuando mira fijo a sus ojos estos no están llorando).

No le presta la más mínima atención cuando se acerca a él.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta confuso.

El niño sigue pasando de él, atento. Está mirando a la oscuridad, o al horizonte, o al final del mar, o al infinito; realmente no lo capta. ¿Ha salido de ella misma, de la oscuridad –del fondo del mar- y aun así se empeña en bañarla con sus ojos –esos que destilan felicidad y tristeza- como si fuera alguna diosa que exige sacrificios?

—¿Quién eres? —insiste.

(Aunque una voz le diga, sh, shh, shh, calla, calla, que no quieres despertarlo).

—Vengo de destrozar sueños.

—¿Qué?

El niño lo mira.

A Haise se le atraganta el horror en mitad de la garganta; lo ahoga y se siente tambalear. El niño –o alguien- le susurra con sorna «pareces un cadáver bailando bajo una serenata mortal». No sabe bien si es el espanto o las manos del niño quien le oprimen y le extinguen el oxígeno de los pulmones, sólo sabe que el fuego surge de sus entrañas cándidas con la fuerza destructora de unas pinzas arranca-dedos y desea desaparecer (dormir morir dejar-de-sufrir).

Porque el niño es _él_.

(YO).

Kaneki Ken.

 **iv.**

 _Oh_.

—Haise… no me borres…

Agonía y suplica. Mmmm. ¿Dónde está el cuchillo y el tenedor? Que deliciosa combinación.

(Cae, cae, Sasaki Haise, cae ante el monstruo –y no te levantes nunca más).

 **v.**

A Ken le gusta leer. Tanto –o más que- como él.

Se pasa la eternidad leyendo en mitad del tablero, pasando las hojas del libro con parsimonia, con deliberada lentitud, casi como si supiera que lo están mirando con atención, casi como si supiera que el sonido que provoca derrumba tímpanos y cala los nervios, casi como si supiera que la mueca que hace –tuerce la boca y los ojos se le desbordan de las cuencas en un rictus inhumano- espanta la cordura.

(Haise la aferra –a la cordura- con tanta fuerza que sus manos sangran. No sabe cuánto tiempo más va a aguantar).

Más que leer, pareciera que cobra venganza; las historias se desbordan de las páginas leídas una y mil veces con tinta que chorrea de los bordes y mancha el suelo y cada vez el charco es más y más y más grande. Gigante. Surge de sus manitos de niños la suciedad que salpica al libro y al suelo y es en ese momento en el que, usualmente, Ken comienza a tararear una canción que se asemeja más a un mantra repetido tantas veces al revés que a una letra propiamente dicha. A veces son números –cuentas-, otras veces son palabras sueltas y sin sentido –balbuceos-, otras nombres –quedos-, y a veces –las más carnales- son suplicas.

Mil… novecientos noventa y tres… novecientos ochenta y seis… novecientos setenta y nueve…

(¿Por qué cuentas al revés? ¿Por qué cuentas si quiera?).

Café-Débil-Ojo-Sol-Alcantarilla-Perdón-Fuerte-Ángel-Muerte-Diosa

(¿Qué es todo eso que hablas?).

Rize-san, Rize-san, _Rize-san_

(¿Quién es?)

mami, mami, seré un buen niño, lo promerolopromerobastaporfavor

(No sigas, no sigas, no sigas).

Haise se tapa los oídos con la desesperación presionándolos fuerte, balbuceando él también, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, sólo quiere alejar a las sombras que comienzan a moverse en las oscuridad. Las palabras triste(horrible)mente, resuenan en su cabeza y se pegan a sus labios pegajosas. Pronto está repitiendo el mantra sagrado de Ken a una velocidad que traspasa la sanamente permitida y el sabor metálico le llena la boca en cuestión de segundos.

Se muerde la lengua. Otra vez.

—¡Arráncamela si quieres! —desafía a la nada (desafía a…).

—¿Tu cordura?

—¡Mi lengua!

—Ya es nuestra —ríen, no sabe quién, y no sabe qué.

(¿Qué? ¿Qué es suya? ¿Mi cordura? ¿Mi lengua? ¿Ambas? ¿Ninguna?).

 **vi.**

—Ellos quieren conocerte.

Ken mueve las piernas de un lado a otro rítmicamente. Es tan pequeño que sus pies no llegan ni a rozar el suelo de ajedrez. Su cabeza está ligeramente torcida hacia un lado y así, en esa posición de maniquí roto, lo traspasa con los ojos de sabio-sufrido y le sonríe, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto jugoso; hace rato que Haise se rindió en intentar esconder sus propios secretos. Ante _él_ no puede negarse.

—¿Ellos?

(Para Ken siempre tiene preguntas. Nunca respuestas).

Están solos en el cuarto-habitación. Siempre están ellos dos solos; no comprende –en realidad no quiere comprender- a qué se refiere con _ellos_.

En la oscuridad que devora los azulejos blancos y se funde con los azulejos negros se mueven sombras, se escuchan ruidos, se sienten alientos helados. Haise rememora que una vez se le habló de monstruos (con ese al final, en plural), que los cuentos al final del mar era sobre monstruos olvidados, rememora las voces que a veces hacen eco en el fondo de la garganta de Kaneki, rememora la primera visita al subdesarrollado espacio creado por un artista con problemas de estabilidad mental, rememora las cuentas, los nombres, los balbuceos. Rememora, rememora, rememora.

(el tiempo es tan relativo en esa habitación maldita)

Ken le guiña un ojo y se ríe.

—Eres un ingenuo, Haise.

Emergen con un ruido de pinzas chocar – _clapclap_ \- y unas carcajadas reprimidas – _hahaha_ \- el Hombre Gecko y La Mujer Violeta.

 **i.**

Yo.

¿Yo?

Tú.

Nosotros.

¿Quién?

No.

 **vii.**

(suplica suplica suplica suplica suplica)

—¡SUPLICA!

Ken es todo ojos desorbitados, uñas rotas de tanto que soportar, dientes pintados, hambre clamando territorio a cada agónica batalla ganada-perdida-soltada, alma desencajada y chueca, niño que busca desesperado sin saber bien qué buscar (amor odio sueños pesadillas vida muerte AYUDA); es veneno que le quema la piel cuando lo toca con su kagune mutilado y le obliga, con la sonrisa torcida-cosida en sus labios, a arrodillarse ante él.

(no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)

—¡NO!

 **viii.**

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Ken, de lo maravilloso que es el mundo?

 **ix.**

—Detrás de esas puertas…

Kaneki le toma de la mano delicadamente y le niega con la cabeza.

(Ahí no debes meterte, Haise, ahí hay monstruos muchos más horribles que aquellos que pasean libres por estos pasillos, ahí se encuentra un verdadero infierno tan basto y amplio como el mundo que dices conocer tan bien, como el mundo que tanto alabas. Si aprecias esas manos que te sangran de tanto aferrar a tu cordura, aléjate de ahí, aléjate todo lo que puedas y ni siquiera te atrevas a apoyar la oreja sobre la madera. Existen infiernos muchos más grandes que otros).

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Y tú también deberías —le aferra la mano, deja de ser el tacto delicado, tanto que oye un _crack_.

—Me estas lastimando.

—No más de lo que ya nos lastimaron.

Haise siente un espasmo y se escuchan otros bajos crackcrack; tiene que tomar un valor apabullante y prefabricado que nace de rincones desconocidos (quizá de detrás de los infiernos que Ken llama puertas) para no apartarse y alejarse y encontrarse en esos ojos que destilan felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo una decepción etérea y muda que se rompe en esquirlas de cristal y que atraviesen cada trozo de su carne sin piedad. Ken no es de los que suelen esgrimir la piedad.

Sin embargo el dolor pasa a otro plano y el pulso le tiembla cuando ve aparecer por la zona de las puertas al Hombre Gecko y a La Mujer Violenta, tan campantes y alegres como acostumbran. Le sonríen saboreando el comienzo de otra velada a luz de los gritos mudos como plato principal y el retorcimiento de músculos y huesos como condimento. Hasta los escucha susurrar con deleite «¿listo para otra ronda, chiquillo-amante-del-mundo?». Ken le suelta la mano y el repentino frío le recorre la columna vertebral como un ciempiés de tantas patas como estrellas en el firmamento.

—No me dejes solo con ellos.

—Suplica.

Brilla el desafío. El pulso se acelera. Los pasos se acercan. (¡Da ese maldito brazo a torcer, Sasaki Haise, dalo, dalo, dalo! ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa las manos de una vez por todas y me valla tan lejos de ti que te exprima hasta la última gota de ti que quede pudriéndose en tu cáscara vacía? Sabesssss, nada me daría mayor placer).

—No.

Ken se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces que lo disfrutes.

 **x.**

Lo devoran, lo ahogan, lo cortan, lo cosen, lo destrozan, lo retuercen, lo exprimen, lo manchan, lo aplastan, lo congelan, lo lastiman, lo golpean, lo saborean, _lo matan_.

Le arrancan pedazos de piel entre la inconsciente y consciencia que va y viene como una luz de baja calidad que titila constantemente dejando parches de luz y sombras contrastadas con terrible precisión y Haise no está tan seguro de sentir exclusivamente agonía, dolor, sufrimiento, pánico, terror. Los sentimientos se le mezclan y las carcajadas se le pegan al cuerpo y más pronto que tarde se da cuenta que es él el que se está riendo a carcajada prestada.

Y ríe, ríe, ríe, ¡se retuerce en risas!

Le arrancan trozos de músculo y lo mastican frente a él al tiempo que se beben todo el contenido de sus huesos y tuétanos; debe saber a paraíso condensado porque no dejan de hace muecas de éxtasis profundo cada vez que lanzan al fondo de sus estómagos partes de sí. Ya es tan ajeno de él mismo que lo único que desea es que esas criaturas del averno disfruten de su carne tierna y se sacien hasta morir, que exploten reventados por sus propias venas hinchadas de tanto tomar sin pedir permiso.

Y gime, gime, gime, ¡se retuerce en gemidos!

(ah, que dulce sensación, ah, que dulce placer)

El Hombre Gecko y La Mujer Violeta están encantados. «¡Qué presa maravillosa nos has traído para degustar, querido!».

Ken mira el festival macabro desde su trono hecho de partes rotas de rompecabezas a medio armar.

 **i.**

Yo.

¿Yo?

Tú.

Nosotros.

¿Quién?

No.

 **xi.**

Haise sólo quiere protegerlo.

—Nadie nunca ha podido hacerlo. ¿Crees que _tú_ puedes?

La carcajada de Ken es más acida que nunca.

Y cuando Haise intenta tocarlo –sólo un toque efímero para que sienta la vida que corre por sus venas nuevas y despojadas de recuerdos- el niño se espanta y le arranca los dedos que estuvieron a punto de tocarlo y contaminarlo con ese optimismo ridículo que sólo lo hará caer al vacío nuevamente; porque si Haise es todo vida, venas nuevas y despojadas de recuerdos Kaneki es todo muerte, venas viejas y cargadas de tantos recuerdos como demonios y monstruos aúllan en su interior.

—Jamás vuelvas a intentar tocarme.

«Soy débil, y si lo haces, sólo me romperás».

 **xii.**

—¿Por qué no te rindes?

—¿Tú lo harías?

—Ese no es el punto, Haise.

—¿Y cuál es el punto? ¿ _Quieres_ que me rinda?

—Quiero saber por qué no lo haces.

El ajedrez es enorme; ha crecido sin duda alguna. Las manos le sangran profundamente. En algún punto del camino una rosa lo pinchó demasiado fuerte y una de las puertas de las que Ken le advirtió mantener cerrada ha sido abierta (quizá por sus propias manos, quizá por culpa del rosal, quizá por culpa del Hombre Gecko o La Mujer Violeta, en realidad ya no le importa) y la cordura cumplió todo lo que le prometió iba a hacer.

La pesadez le invade el cuerpo tirado en el medio de la habitación, un mar entero apoyado sobre los delicados nervios y un yunque de metal –ah, recuerda haber visto a alguien morir aplastado por uno de esos hace tanto, tanto tiempo atrás, hace más de mil eternidades- le aplasta hasta dentro de la nariz, Ken agachado sobre él sólo tiene ojos de venado muerto y la curiosidad le retuerce los dedos y las costillas. Más que nunca parece nada más que un niño perdido entre cuentos de terror sobre brujas que devoran niños como caramelos y lobos que se los cenan a la luz de la luna.

Está _tan_ cansado.

Parpadea lentamente. Todo es tan confuso allí dentro de sus pupilas.

—No lo sé.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Quizá.

—No, no quizá. Lo es.

(Ah, Ken, si sabes que nunca puedo responderte nada, sólo preguntarte, ¿por qué me sigues insistiendo?)

—Sólo… —hace una pausa deliberada, esperando escuchar chillidos angustiosos de bestias encerradas; pero no escucha nada, no hay nada allí, ellos dos están solos, como en un comienzo. El silencio es absoluto, ni siquiera se escuchan respiraciones—. Sólo estoy cansado, Ken, eso es todo. Tengo mucho sueño.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

—¿Puedo?

Ken se inclina aún más, apoya sus rodillas raspadas en el suelo y le acaricia la frente con infinita ternura. Se acerca a su oído y le susurra con labios apretados los sueños que alguna vez creyó destruir para siempre, aquellos que resultaron ser retomados por él mismo cuando un Dios de la Muerte lo reconstruyó a base de sus propios deseo y anhelos y ambiciones de poder sin límites, aquellos que se balanceaban temerosos-pero-valientes en sus ojos chispeantes llenos de vida. Haise levanta sus manos sangrantes del piso y le devuelve la caricia a Ken; quien no se aparta aunque la sangre lo manche por completo.

Ken está acostumbrado a estar sucio (¿Qué importa un poco extra?).

El corazón de Haise de deshace (¿Te fuiste con ella, con mi cordura?).

—Cuídanos, pequeño.

—Cierra los ojos, Haise —le besa la frente—. Descansa.

 **xiii.**

Están en la cima del mundo. Ese que Haise clamaba ser absolutamente maravilloso, ese que Ken clamaba detestar por sus infidelidades.

Ambos sienten el vértigo de estar tan alto que podrían tropezar y caerse y estrellarse para resquebrajarse en miles de pedazos en el fondo de sus estómagos y en la punta de sus alas rotas; a esas alturas, irónicamente, no les importa un mierda. ¡Que se tropiecen, que se caigan, que se estrellen, que se resquebrajen en un millón menos siete pedazos! Extienden los brazos, mueven las piernas, inflan los pulmones de tierra, aire, vida y muerte y se ríen a carcajadas despojadas de todo, excepto de la calidez que deja en el paladar una buena broma absurdamente contada.

(es que, es gracioso, ¿sabes?, completa y absolutamente hilarante)

El viento les golpea el rostro y huele a sueños por cumplir. Se paran en medio de la plataforma, en medio de la cima del mundo, y gritan, gritan tanto que los pulmones se les prende en llamas como si estuvieran cargados de querosén y gas y las palabras salen enredadas con profundos pedazos de tesoros reprimidos. El último que se escucha y queda flotando en el aire, ecos interminables que se pierden uniendo telarañas de pasados olvidados a fuerza de voluntad por todo el cosmos, el de Ken.

—Haise, ¡quiero morir de una forma genial!

(—¿y me ayudarás a lograrlo, verdad?).

 **i.**

Yo.

¿Ellos?

Tú.

Nosotros.

¿Quién?

 _Sí._

 _..._

 _..._


End file.
